


the question movie or tv concept

by Metalotaku



Category: The Question (Comics)
Genre: American Presidents, Conspiracy Theories, Detective Noir, F/F, FBI, Flashbacks, Gen, Government Conspiracy, Military, movie concept, old folks home, prompt, tv show concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalotaku/pseuds/Metalotaku
Summary: a open concept for a question movie or tv. open for someone to flesh out more if they'd like to. i just want links to it if you do to read.





	the question movie or tv concept

Styles, themes; suspense, crime drama, noir, 1980’s

Time period; modern old crazy vic sage., 1980’s prime mid 30-40’s vic sage/ question To be played by jeffery combs.

Villain: vandal savage.

Female co star in modern setting is montoya. Female question.

Premise; in modern times Montoya is a (fed or local cop unsure what works best.) detective at the station who is sent to investigate and talk to a conspiracy theorist at an old folks home. He has sent the department many crazy conspiracy theories. That were suddenly coming true. She hunts down the man who had sent them. Which was a challenge on it’s own. She meets old vic sage and has to convince him to trust her, gives her a test. She completes it even if she thinks he is even crazier for it. She is very doubtful at first. He goes on to explain to her in flashbacks about his old cases as the question and how they relate and intertwine with her new ones he predicted. Revealing it to be the evil mastermind plot of vandal savage to gain power as a government head or military head and start a war or military ku. Crimes are odd and all over the field and don’t seem related at first glance till the full picture comes together.

To have it relate directly to modern events now, he could be running for president, and it’s the fbi investigating him. 

Can have cameo’s of other heroes. My preference is for a Dan Garrett Blue Beetle and Allen Adam Captain Atom of the flash backs. And maybe Kate Kane Batwoman, or Helena Bertinelli Huntress. In the modern setting. 

Have the past crimes involve captain atom in the past and him being retired due to weakening power but in the military still for the current issues. Dan Garrett would not be alive in the current time. Also tie in montoya’s girlfriend’s family to the past events also. Huntress it would be mob, and batwoman would be military also. Either one would work for her romantic partner. It’s also gives a reason to have them in the current time line.

Also a lot of the flashbacks are interrupted by crazy old man tangents for comedy bits for small comedy break up. 

The ending is of course proving savage’s immortality, and stopping him. And the over all kind of thing is vic sage teaching and training montoya to be the new question. 

This is what i have concept wise, i can not write this. I’m not a crime drama or puzzle type writer. So this is up for grabs for someone to run with and elaborate. I’d just like links if anyone writes this. And if anyone can write a full pitch of it and get it out there. More power to ya.


End file.
